


Among The Waves

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Light Angst, Lost grace, M/M, Nightmares, Non-con doesn't involve main characters, Pirates, Sabriel - Freeform, Wings, clipped wings, darlie - Freeform, jail break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Castiel has been cast out of Heaven and is rescued by a pirate Captain named Dean Winchester.





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a picture I found, I don't own the artwork.  
>  
> 
> Enjoy Darlings!
> 
>  

"Castiel; you have failed Heaven. Your charge, Kevin Tran, was killed under your watch." Castiel knew better then to speak, or even look up as Michael spoke. He sat on his knees, before Heaven's thrown, an angel on both sides pulling tighty on enchanted chains that draped over his whole body. 

"Do you have anything to say before your punishment is decided?" Raphael asked. 

"I never meant for this to happen. The demon over powered me. I accept whatever punishment you see fit." He kept his voice smooth and steady. Michael nodded, admiring his courage. He looked to his brother Raphael, who was much crueler. Raphael shook his head at Michael. 

"Your wings will be clipped; and you will be thrown to the depths of the ocean, living alone for eternity." Michael bit his tongue, this was far worse then he had imagined. Castiel shuddered when he heard that his wings were to be clipped. That was the worst thing that could happen to an angel. To have your wings, knowing you can't use them; they're useless, you're useless. Lucifer strutted up behind him holding a blade covered in sigils, once his wings were cut, they could never grow back. 

Castiel struggled against the chains, not carrying about his social appearance anymore. He needed to fight, this couldn't happen. The angels pulled, choking him. Lucifer grabbed his left wing and Castiel could feel his nails and finger tips dig into the sensitive flesh. With one swip the tip of his black shing feathers floated to the ground. Castiel screamed out in pain. His feathers were a part of him, it'd hurt no less then chopping a finger off. 

"No! Spare me Lucifer! I beg you brother!" He ignored Castiel's pleas and brought the blade harshly across the second wing. The pain flowed through him with white heat; lava flowing through his veins. He tried to hold his cries in but he couldn't stop them and his cry of pain could be heard from all of Heaven. Weights and more chains were added to his body as he still knelt, his screams turning to sobs. A purple portal opened underneath him and he sank slowly into it. He desperately tried to cling to the floor with his finger tips. His nails scraping as the weighs pulled him deeper.

"N-no! No please! Someone help me! PLEASE!" His fingers started to bleed as the nails ripped out of their rightful place, some still stuck in the floor. With one final plea he was gone, swallowed up by the portal to Earth. 

 

~<3~

 

Captain Dean Winchester and his first mate Sam Winchester sat on deck with their crew. The town they plundered was far behind them. 

"To a hard days work lads!" He raised his cup. The ship roared with cheers and cups of ale raised to the air in celebration. It was the best pillage in quite some time, but this meeting was not about celebrating. Dean had learned that during their time on land a crewman had rapped a young girl; and that will not be tolerated. Dean was a thief, not a monster. 

"Azazel! Come step forward and except your reward for your efforts spent on shore!" Dean stood raising his cup. Azazel was confused, but brushed it off willing to accept praise from the Captain. He strode over to the the portside railing, a swing to his strut. Sam and his companion, Gabriel, both knew what was about to happen and prepared for it. Dean clapped the man on the shoulder and turned so they both faced the crew. 

"This man has earned everything he is about to receive." Sam and Gabriel stood and took Azazel firmly by the arms.

"His reward will be a painful death, for the inexcusable act of rape." The crew went silent, only the sounds of the salt water lapping at the boat remained.

"Charlie, chum the waters, if you'd be so kind." Dean asked, his tone back to normal. He was not normally cruel man, especially to his crew, his family. Azazel had been the newest addition to the group of misfits. He understood his place, but enjoyed testing the limits. Charlie took a bucket of fish heads and guts and chucked the contents over board. Azazel started to struggle as realization struck him like a punch to the gut. 

"Captain I beg you, spare my life." 

"Did you spare that girl the pain of your body upon hers? Did you spare her the horror of a stranger forcing himself into her? Did you spare her of her the loss of dignity; the fear she will suffer? Every man who walks by and so much as lookes at her will strike fear into her soul. 'Will it happen again' she'll ask." By this time he had finished his speach several sharks had gathered below, thrashing about. Sam and Gabriel had restrained him with rope leaving a length to hang him overboard with. They drug him to the side of the boat and the crew followed watching as he received a cut up his calf before being lowered down. 

He stopped as his toes touched the water, blood dripping into the waves and exciting the sharks. 

"There is a pirate code for a reason. Everyone knows it, everyone follows it; less ye be subjected to the punishment deemed fit by your Caption." Dean waved his hand and the man was lowered to his waist. He was shouting up, his voice lost in the wind. It took only seconds for the first sharks to brush his foot.

Only a minute later a small shark took a bite at his side. The crew saw his mouth open, but again his screams couldn't be heard. Dean turned and walked back to the wheel, arms folded behind him. This was too good for the man, Dean wanted him to suffer for days. He wanted him to understand the pain and fear the girl must have gone through; the pain his mother had gone through.

He lifted a cup of ale to his lips and emptied it in five chugs. As he lowered the cup, his eyes saw something large and black falling from above the clouds. 

"Men to your stations! Set course Northwest, full sails!" The man in the water was dropped and forgotten. The crew scrambled to their places and Dean took hold of the wheel.

"Sam, raise the colors! Adventure awaits us boys!"

 

~<3~

 

The chains pulled Castiel down choking his whole body, bruising his skin; with his wings clipped his grace had started to fade. He wouldn't loose all of it, but it didn't matter at this point. Nothing mattered at this point. He went limp trying to accept his fate. The fall was far longer then he'd expected and he took in several long breaths of air; he didn't need to breathe, but if this was the last time he would get to fill his lungs with air, then he was going to. 

He could see the water below, blues and greens, endless in every direction. This was the last time he'd see the sky and the birds, but he neglected to see the ship heading towards him. The weighs hit the water first and he slammed into him. The sound of his ribs cracking echoed through his body, and he passed out from pain. 

 

~<3~

 

"Man overboard!" Gabriel shouted as they watched the figure hit the water. 

"Take the sails!" Dean's voice rang clear and the crew responded. The momentum of the boat carried it forward. Dean rushed for a life boat. He pulled a knife from his boot and sliced the ropes causing the boat to fall the entire height of the ship. It hit the waves hard, almost capsizing it. He regained control and started to paddle. He wasn't the type of Captain who watched as everyone worked, and that's why his crew respected him as much as they did. 

Once Dean reached the spot where about the man had landed he looked over the side. He could barely see a dark figure sinking. He drove quickly down, swiming as fast as his legs would let him. The water was cold and shocked his system but the adrenaline pumping through him overrided it and he reached the man. Dean started to untangle the chains and swim up at the same time; though he made no progress he did manage to slow them down. His vision started to blur and he knew he was running out of air; but he'd be damned before he'd let this man die. Who's to say which life is more import then the other. 

He finally got the chains off and grabbed the man by the arm, slinging it across his chest. He kicked and swam, every muscle exhausted and screaming. When he broke the surface his brother was there to help him into the boat. He pulled the man up out of the water and gasped as they took in the wings attached to his back; they were jet black with green and purple shimmers, like a raven's feathers. They were protruding from slits in his white button up shirt. Gabriel used them to pull him abord the second life boat. Castiel shouted at the tug but he hadn't exactly come to.

He was still out when he was brought aboard the ship. 

"Take him to my chambers and find him something dry to put on." Dean told the crew still trying to catch his breath. Once the attention from the crew was gone he slumped down using the rail for support.

"What do you make of that?" Sam wandered over to his brother. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's an angel." Gabriel added. 

"A fallen angel." Dean frowned.


	2. Accepting Defeat

Castiel shot up in bed, head foggy and in pain. The room he was in was only lit by an oil lamp. He racked his brain trying to remember anything, and then it hit him; the nightmare that was in fact reality. He gently lifted his wings and they stung at the movement. He reached back and felt the line when the blade had severed his lifeline to Heaven, the fabric of his happiness. 

"Glad you're up." A soft voice came from a dark corner of the room. Dean stepped into the light, thumbs in his brown trouser pockets. Castiel was frozen; how did he get here? Who was this man? 

"I was worried after a few hours when you didn't wake up, but I don't exactly know what's normal for angels." Castiel started to protest but he knew the stranger had seen his wings. What would happen to him now? Perhaps he'd be sold and put on display; or studied and cut apart peice by piece.Dean saw the fear in his eyes and held up his hands. 

"You don't have to be afraid. I wont hurt you, angel." 

"Castiel." His voice shook.

"Castiel then; my name is Dean." He started towards the bed, but Castiel scrambled away against the headboard. Dean stepped back. He pulled a chair from his desk and sat, straddling it, folding his arms over the back. It seemed strange that an angel would fear a human. 

Castiel was shaking and breathing quickly. It was like he needed the oxygen. What if this was part of having his wings clipped? No one who had had it done to them was ever around long enough to know the final result. 

He started shaking at the thought, he was loosing his grace and now he needed to breathe. 

"Do you remember what happened?" Dean leaned in but kept his voice low. He got no response, Castiel looked down, petrified. 

"How about I leave you alone for a while to... umm... process things. Do you need any food or water before I go?" Castiel shook his head. Dean got to his feet as slowly as he could manage, trying not to spook the angel. 

 

 

"Is he awake?" Sam asked as Dean took his place at the helm. 

"Yes, he's more fragile then a new born bird, scared as one too." He changed the direction of the ship. 

"What now?" 

"Now, we take things as they come; figure out why he's here, maybe he has plans that went wrong and needs help. I would bet that no man has ever helped an angel, wouldn't it be amazing to say that you did; what an adventure it'd be." As he spoke Gabriel pointed out a ship on the horizon from the crow's nest. 

"What do ya say Captain?" Sam joked. 

"Men! What say ye, shall we add some gold to our pockets?" He turned to address the crew who cheered from the deck below. He took the wheel spun it round. 

 

~<3~

 

Castiel watched the man leave but didn't hear a lock click; which was a tiny comfort. Not that it actually mattered, he was on a ship, who knows how far from shore. He couldn't fly, his grace was fading, and now there was a pain in his stomach and it made a rather loud and uncomfortable sound. 

He heard shouts above, but they didn't seem negative, more like cheering. The ship jerked a slight bit, but it was enough to put Castiel back on and edge. Then there were feet running above, and muffled shouts. He tried to calm himself by taking a closer look at the room. 

He was in a double bed, with worn brown blankets. There were maps hung on every wall, most with pins that marked locations. A desk was to his left, pushed against the wall. There were papers scattered over it and even on the floor around, an ink jar had toppled over and several of the pages had been blacked out. Other then that, the room had little else; no personal touch or anything that looked sentimental or important. 

There was a knock at the door. He froze, another knock. 

"Come in." He said realizing the person wouldn't enter without permission. A short dirty blond haired man crossed the threshold, a bowl in his hands. He took three steps into the room and closed the door behind him. They locked eyes, both wondering who would speak first. 

"My name is Gabriel; this is for you."

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"Soup, we just restocked our pantry and it's actually good." He could see how frightened the angel was. He walked gently to the desk and placed the bowl. 

"I'll leave this here; but there is one other thing. There will be a lot of noise soon, it's nothing to concern yourself with. I just ask that you stay here for your safety." He backed up to the door, opening it behind his back, keeping his gaze on Castiel. He smiled and shut the door behind him. 

 

~<3~

 

The ship in the distance was growing closer by the second, they weren't running away, but towards them. 

"They wave the pirate flag Captain!" Charlie called from the bow. She stood on the ledge holding a rope for support. 

"This could have a very different end if we're not careful." Sam warned. 

"We've set course, there's no turning back now." It would only take a handful of minutes before the ships would meet. 

"Alright men! Prepare to board!" Sam rose his sword over his head and the crew followed suit. The ships pulled up parallel to each other and the cannon fire started. The Impala had a record number of cannons, which had gotten them out of a tight spot several times, but the other ship almost matched in number. 

Dean noticed but paid no mind to it, both ships were taking hits and he made the call to board the other ship. The men pulled out planks and swung from ropes but none actually made it. This crew was experienced, and Dean was starting to regret this decision. He joined the fight as the men from the other boat climbed aboard The Impala. 

Two men were lost and several men pinned down.

"Parley!" Dean called. The fight stopped and the crew were lined up, swords to their throats. A man in all black came across one of the planks, an evil grin across his lips. He walked down the line of hostages looking them over in disgust. 

"Which of you worms calls yourself Captain?" His voice boomed.

"That'd be me." Dean stood even with the blade at his throat. 

"They call me Cain; and you?" 

"Dean Winchester." 

"Ah, and I take it you were the one to call parley." Dean nodded. 

"Take what you want and leave, no more people have to die." He held back the fear and spoke, power radiating from his voice. Given both of them flew the same flag, it wasn't an unreasonable request; if they'd been anyone else they'd have been swifly killed.

"That's a fair deal I suppose; men, help yourselves." The Impala's crew were chained together and the other crew started to ravage the ship, thankfully the Captain's quarters was made to be hidden behind a false wall. Cain was still inspecting his captives when his crew was finished. 

"Well, would you look at that. A woman aboard, and part of the crew by the looks of it." Charlie was unchained and grabbed up by her shirt. She held her tongue, but when she was eye level with Cain she spat in his face. 

"Oh and a feisty one at that!" He laughed. " I think we'll be taking you with the booty, love." She tried desperately to scramble away. Dean tried to run forward, yanking the chains and even cutting his neck slightly on the sword in front of him. 

"You leave her alone! Take me, my life, anything else, but you leave her here!" Cain dropped Charlie who landed on her knees. 

"She's that special ah?" He strolled over to Dean. 

"She's family." Dean was loosing his composure. He knew exactly what would happen if they took her. 

"Ah, well then. I suppose we could make a bargain for her. We'll wait three days to sell her, they'll be an auction, at Pelican port. You can buy her back, if you have the gold. Until then she'll remain untouched, on my honour." He held up his hand to swear; for a pirate that was the highest of promises. 

"Captain, agree to it." Charlie called from down the row. Dean would have been shocked, but this was Charlie. She was braver then any man. She had to be to survive this life. Dean nodded and watched as they took one of his best friends away in chains. One man was left behind and threw the key a few feet from Dean, before he scrambled off and they other ship sailed away.

The key was passed down as the crew unlocked the chains. Dean took the helm imedetly, Sam followed close behind. 

"I take it you have a plan." 

"Damn right."


	3. Charlie

Dean was twenty when he first became a Captain. He grew up on a ship with his brother, but one night when the ship was docked and he and Sam were left to guard the ship while the crew went to the tavern, they decided 'why the hell not'. Sam rounded up several young sailors and together they sailed off into the night. 

Charlie first joined the crew fore years after Dean had become a Captain. They had docked at Sand Island looking for new recruits. Sand Island being known for its riff- raft, was one of the best places to look.

She had dressed like a man, even binding her chest, and used the name Charles. She passed Dean's requirements three times over and was gladly welcomed aboard. 

She was able to keep her identity a secret for two months before being found out. The men threw her before Dean, claiming she brought bad luck and that she deserved to be punished; women should know their place.

Dean quickly helped her up, and stood by her side.

"You have worked side by side with her for months; called her friend. Are you actually saying that meant nothing to you?" The men quieted down. Sam stepped foward.

"Who here could say that they'd be able to best her in a competition of skill?" No hands went up.

"I've lived and worked beside you, called most of you my friend and even family for several years now; but today is the first day I have ever been ashamed to call you that." Dean's tone was the harshest that any of them had ever heard. They had fucked up and they knew it. 

After that every single member of the crew apologized, it took quite some time for Dean to except it, Charlie, however was glad to be expected for the first time in her life. 

She'd noticed that she 'wasn't normal' at age twelve, when she started to like her best friend, Ruby, as more then a friend. They were playing tag and ended up in a tickle fight. Charlie looked into her eyes and confessed to her crush. Ruby pulled away; disgusted. She ran off and that night Charlie came home to her mother and father sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Ruby's father paid us a visit today." Her father stood. She remained silent, trying not to shake. Her father could get violent, but he hadn't in a few months. 

"He told us that you tried to force yourself on his daughter. Is that true baby?" He mother spoke out of turn and her father whipped around, his look enough to silence the woman. 

"I did not. Yes, I told her my feelings for her; but I would never-" 

"Then you have already disgraced our family. You are no longer welcome in this house." He walked over to the door and opened it. She looked to her mother, eyes pleading. When her mother lowered her head Charlie knew this was final.

She did what she could on the streets, always dressing as a boy to get by.   
The only job a girl could have at that age was at a brothel. Boys got the jobs, the boys weren't targeted by drunk old men; there was a small amount of respect given to the boys apposed to the girls. 

She felt at home on this ship, a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time.

 

~<3~

 

Charlie had been dragged into the other ship and been tied to the mast. Men surrounded her hooting and hollering; whistling and making obscene noises.

"Now, now, men. I gave the man my word. She's to remind untouched." Cain barked. The men backed up, still undressing her with their eyes.

"Men to your stations, set sail to Pelican Port." 

The men on the ship watched her, some licking their lips, others whispered horrific things they wanted to do to her. She pulled down a mask that had been perfected by years of hiding her feeling; of dealing with shut and pushing through.

That night it had started to rain and Charlie was taken to the brig. She was harshly tossed onto the rough floor, catching herself on her elbows, which gathered splinters as they slid.

She didn't make a sound; she would not give them the satisfaction of hearing any discomfort. She knew her strength, that's why she had given Dean permission to allow this. She knew he'd never forgive himself if she hadn't told him to either. This wasn't on him, or anyone really. The life of a pirate came with risks; the life of a female pirate for anyone other then Charlie would be hell.

She pulled herself into a sitting position and leaned back against the wall. This would be over soon, she would see her family in a few days. Everything would be okay again in a few days.


	4. A Small Kindness

Dean threw the door open and Castiel jumped out of his skin. Dean knew how frightened he was but at this point they were on a timeline. 

"We need your help." He didn't go near the bed. Castiel just stared at him, gripped the blanket tight in his fist.

"Look, one of my crew was taken. We need to get her back. Can you help us or not?" 

"No." It was a whisper. 

"What do you mean 'no'? Your a fucking angel!" 

"Not for much longer. I think I'm becoming human because my wings have been clipped." 

"Well can you at least take orders?" Castiel nodded. 

"Then get to the deck!" 

 

Castiel opened the hatch and warm light flooded his eyes. He could feel the spray of salt water in the air. It was amazing, the wind tossing his black hair; he opened his wings and for just a second or so he felt like he was flying. Dean was directly behind him and saw the amazing glory that was the angel's wings. 

They stretched almost ten feet wide. Dean pushed this awe aside and grabbed a wing trying to pull it down. Castiel yipped in pain, Dean immediately regretted it, though it didn't show on his face.

"Gabriel! Put him to work." The shorter man ran over and hurried Castiel along.

 

Dean had gathered Sam and Bobby in the war room. There was a map at the center of the table as the men stood around it. 

"Alright, the port is here. The city stretches more then halfway around, meaning we will have to dock off the shore of the uninhabited portion here." Dean marked a location. 

"From there we make our way to the city. We will use a small team; Bobby, Sam, the angel and I." 

"The angel?" Bobby questioned. 

"Yes the angel, I've already got this planed out."

 

~<3~

 

The next morning Charlie found herself hoisted up by her arms, men dragging her from the beautiful dream of her family. She wanted to fight, to kick and thrash, but that might give them some sort of evil pleasure and she refused to allow any action to revoke a response.

After being chained, she was paraded through town. Cain hung a sign to inform the masses of her sale. She was made to stand by the sign, a guard standing watch. She was given no food and only a sip of water. 

The sun beat down on her head and beads of sweet gathered over her body. Her red hair clung to her scalp. If there had been an ocean breeze it would have felt amazing. She imagined herself in the crows nest, her arms spread wide, her hair blowing in the wind, and the taste of salt on her lips.

She was pulled from her daydream as the sun began to set. There was a man holding each arm and although it went against everything she wanted she allowed them to carry her, feet dragging behind. She was too exhausted to walk.

They reached a small jail with four cells. Three were taken and she assumed they'd put her in the empty one, but was pleasantly surprised when they placed her in a cell with a woman about her age. Thankfully they didn't throw her, but allowed her to walk in herself. 

The woman was immediately on her feet, and Charlie was thankful because she fell into her arms. The woman shushed her, looking over her injuries. Charlie watched as those beautiful blue, gray eyes kindly looked over her. It was a worm welcome from the other looks she'd been getting. She could still feel those disgusting lustful gazes clinging to her.

"I'm Dorothy." The woman with the long, light brown hair whispered as she lifted Charlie's arm and started to pull at the splinters. It hurt, but at this point she was to worn out to care, or interject.

"Charlie." She managed to mumble. Dorothy pulled her into her lap and started to look for more injuries. Her touch was soothing and within minutes Charlie had fallen into a deep sleep.

 

~<3~

 

They had reached the uninhabited part of the island by dawn and docked; the crew packing the last of the provisions for the trip.

"Gabriel, you have the ship until we return." Dean slung his pack around his shoulder.

"You know how this works." Dean stood beside his team, before a row boat they were about to board.

"Seven days, Captain." Gabriel said trying to keep the sorrow from his voice. If Sam and the rest of them didn't return by then he would have to order the crew to ship out; he'd inherit the ship and lose the only person who had ever held his heart.

Castiel still had no idea why he was going; he barely knew what was going on. He'd been whisked from the room and thrust on Gabriel, a burden he knew the other man didn't want. He'd followed the man with the golden eyes around like a lost puppy dog. He was asked to mend sails, which was easy enough, then Gabriel had him cleaning the deck. There were ropes, pieces of wood, and broken glass from the battle earlier.

He was given a break at night, which he greatly appreciated. The sun and effort of the tasks had gotten to him.

Sam had designed a shirt with a pack sewn on the back to disguise Castiel's wings. It worked well enough, but Castiel hated having his wings confined. 

"Wish us luck men, we'll will bring our sister back." Dean called out; there were no cheers or response, no noise at all. Not that Dean was expecting any. He turned and climbed into the boat, the other men followed behind. Gabriel stepped forward to lower them onto the glassy surface of the ocean, but he stole one last kiss from Sam before he did. Then once they hit the water they started rowing towards shore; they'd come back with Charlie or not at all.


	5. Feathers

Dean hopped out of the boat, the water still waist deep. He firmly gripped the bow and tugged it to shore. Bobby and Sam got out, and Castiel followed. He had no idea what was happening, besides the fact they were going after someone who had been taken. He didn't know what to do, how to react, everything was foriegn to him; which only added to his fear. 

"Hey, Feathers!" Castiel heard Dean's voice and noticed he was talking to him. Castiel ran to catch up taking in the landscape of thick, green jungle. He could see several banana trees on the edge and his stomach growled. 

Sam was cutting through the the dense foliage with a machete; and Castiel walked slowly behind the other men, watching the floor, making sure not to trip. 

The air was humid and heavy, making it hard to breathe. There were noises everywhere, bugs, twigs breaking, footsteps squishing in the mud, the woosh of Sam's blade. It was overwhelming; in bad way. Castiel's ability to process things was getting lower. He was over stimulated, and though he tried his hardest, he stopped. 

Dean looked back, hearing the lack of footsteps behind him. He called for the other men to stop when he saw the angel on his knees; hands covering his ears, eyes screwed shut. 

"What happened?" He reached his side and knelt down next to him. 

"Everything is so intense. It's too bright, too loud, too hot." Dean patted his back, then gently pushed Castiel back. He landed with a small thud on his butt; he kept his eyes closed, and hands where they were. He didn't even try to stop himself from falling. 

Dean took a knife and started to cut the angel's pants at thigh level. Castiel felt it and opened his eyes, but he quickly shut them again because of the light. 

Once Dean had removed the extra cloth, he took off the special shirt that his those beautiful wings. Castiel stretched them and shook the sweat from them like a dog would. It only hit Dean as the other men watched from a distance. 

Dean pulled off his own shirt and made a few tears. After putting his knife away, he softly touched Castiel's hand. He opened his eyes and saw Dean was trying to put something over his head. 

He removed his hands and allowed Dean to work. There was a tiny slit in the fabric aligned with his eyes, that let almost no light in. He felt more pressure on his head and realized that the strips of cloth from his pants were being tied around his head to cover his ears. 

It wasn't ideal, but it was tolerable. Dean grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet, motioning for him to follow. 

 

~<3~

 

It wasn't long before they came to a cliff. It stood about forty feet up and there seemed to be no way around it. Bobby was the first to start up, gear hanging from his limbs. Castiel spread his wings and started to flap before remembering he couldn't fly. Dean noticed the tears that started streaming down his face, but there was nothing Dean could do to help. He walked over and took the angel by the hand. 

"Can you hear me?" 

"Enough." 

"Watch where I step and follow me exactly." Castiel nodded and and did as he was told. They reached the top and Castle fell on all fours; panting. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? The freaking angel is tired." Sam crossed his arms. Dean was annoyed, but slightly concerned. Obviously he had an attachment to the creature; he saved his life and now he was responsible for him. 

"We can't afford to stop, Feathers. Think you can get up?" Castiel couldn't answer, he couldn't catch his breath. Bobby let out a deep sigh, which struck a nerve with Dean. Bobby may be older then him, be he knew better then to act like that. Dean shot him a bitch face which shut the older man right up. He tossed his gear at Sam and then lifted Castiel up, piggybacked style. 

It startled the angel, who lifted his wings for balance. The black feathers shown bright and glossy in the sunlight. Sam and Bobby's eyes went wide at the sight, it almost looked like the wings came from Dean. Castiel lowered them again, feeling safe in Dean's arms. 

 

~<3~

 

Castiel had registered that he was being carried but with his strength dropping by the second he was grateful for the kind gesture. He fell asleep, head resting on Dean's shoulders, lips pressing to the man's neck.

He felt like he was falling as he woke, because he was falling; off of Dean's back. He plopped to the ground and shook himself awake. 

"Morning, princess." Bobby called as he gathered large banana leaves, clearing making makeshift beds for the night. The sunlight was fading and he took his hood off. Everything was much less intense and he took it his surroundings. Sam was setting up a campfire and Dean was throwing rocks up at a banana tree to knock the fruit down. He stood up looking for a way to help. He settled on gathering leaves for Bobby. He eyed the angel, skeptic at first, but he reached out and excepted the help. 

Having finished his task, Castiel looked up to see Dean had disappeared. The bananas were sitting next to a log by the fire, but he couldn't find Dean. Bobby had started to eat the fruit and Sam had just finished starting the fire; they were both calm, laughing even. Dean must be safe; he tried to reassure himself. 

Dean appeared a few moments later with several passion fruits in hand. He tossed one to Castiel, who immediately dropped it. Dean laughed and they both bent down for it at the same time; knocking heads. 

"Oh, brother." Dean heard Bobby mumble. He stood up straight and placed the fruit in Castiel's hand. He started to walk over to the log.

"You coming, Feathers?" He called behind him. 

 

~<3~ 

 

"Think I'll call it a day." Sam yawned, throwing his long arms up in a stretch. Dean nodded in his direction as his brother stood and walked away. Bobby had turned in about an hour ago, and was snoring loudly. 

"Why did you save me?" Castiel blurted out. Dean snapped his head up, he'd gotten lost in the dancing flames. 

"I saw you falling and I was curious." He turned his attention back to the fire. This was going to be a deep conversation, and he hated those; mostly because he sucked at them.

"That doesn't explain why you saved me." 

"What kinda answer you looking for here?" 

"Was it because I'm an angel?" 

"No, I didn't know you were an angel until we got you out of the water." He kept his eyes on the fire, not sure he wanted to see what expression that Castiel might have on.

"Then why?" He pressed.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to save you? There is no why! You needed help, I helped you." Castiel didn't realize how emotional Dean had gotten. He didn't understand these new feelings, didn't know how to read them. He hated that he upset Dean; he'd been the only one besides Gabriel who was nice to him, and he honestly didn't know if Gabriel's kindness was genuine or not. 

He reached out to put his hand on Dean's shoulder; but the man jerked away before he could reach him. 

"I'm going to bed." He stood and walked off without looking back. 

 

~<3~ 

 

"Please, don't do this! No!" Castiel was shaken awake and saw Dean hovering over him. He looked over and saw the othe men were asleep. 

"Dean I didn't-" The look on Dean's face stopped him. He wasn't mad or frustrated. There was sadness and understanding in those deep green eyes. Castiel took his hand and Dean helped him up, but he didn't let go until they sat down by the glowing embers of the fire. 

"I have nightmares too, ya know." Dean sighed. He looked down at his hands. He had been woken up by the small cries of the angel. He knew all to well about crying in his sleep. 

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Castiel watched, tilting his head. Finally he nodded. He explained that his dream was an exact replay of how he was thrown out of heaven. 

"I didn't mean to let Kevin die; I'd never do that on purpose. He hadn't fulfilled his purpose, but the demons knew how important he was. He was going to be a doctor, he'd make breakthroughs, cost hell thousands of souls. They needed the souls now, there is a power struggle. I couldn't fight them all off, and Kevin was lost." Dean was engulfed in his story, horrified that Castiel had gone through this. Especially the trial, the part where his wings were clipped. The way he explained it, it was like they ripped his spirit out. 

When he was done there was silence. Both men staring into the others eyes. Pain painted over both their faces. 

"My nightmare is always the same. I'm in my room, and there is a knock at the door. I hear my mother screaming. A man had forced his way into the house. I go to grab him and bite into his leg. I tasted blood, but then he had me in his arms; he threw me across the room." Dean pulled up his pants leg and there was a long scar down his calf. It looked old and faded, but still very visible. 

"I got this that night." Castiel reached out to touch it without thinking, and when his fingers slid down the skin he was surprised to find that Dean hadn't pulled away. Castiel let his hand rest after tracing it down and back. He only moved it when Dean brushed his hand away gently, pulling the fabric back. 

"That man used me mom; he knew my father had passed away recently and took advantage of our lack of protection. When my mom found out she was pregnant, she was able to say it was my father's child because of how close the pregnancy occurred to his death." 

"Does Sam know?" Dean nodded his head.

"He hated himself for a long time. Even after our mother died and we had to join a ship's crew. I think he's come to terms with it. At least that's what Gabriel has told me." Castiel moved closer and rested his arm along Dean's back. He wasn't sure if this was acceptable as far as human customs go, but he couldn't think of another way to comfort the man he'd grown so very attached to.

The sun had started to rise and Dean stood.

"We should head out."


	6. Flirting and Stolen Glances

Charlie woke up in the middle of the night. Dorothy had laid her on a pile of hay, clearly meant to be used as a bed. She sat up and looked around. Dorothy was leaning back against the wall, head tilted forward and softly snoring. Her long hair covered her face partly and moon light shown down from a window and rested on her pale skin.

As Charlie got a better look at her, she couldn't help but notice her beautiful features. She had a cute button nose and a soft jawline. She noticed she was staring and looked up at the barred window. There was no way she could reach it, and the bars that made up the front wall were no where near escapable. 

There was a tiny yawn and Charlie noticed Dorothy stretching awake. 

"Oh, your up. You're not from around here are you?" Dorothy tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"That obvious?" Charlie sat up straighter. 

"Consider you're wearing pants; yes." Charlie had become so accustomed to wearing pants because of her dsguises that she now considered it normal. She looked up and noticed the other prisoner had a plane brown dress on.

"I work on a ship." 

"And I'm the Duke of France." Dorothy rolled her eyes. 

"Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance good sir." She stood and bowed, getting a laugh from the other woman. 

"Do you really work on a ship?" 

"Yes, I'm part of a pirate crew." Charlie scooted until she was only a few feet in front of her.

"A pirate; and what kind of treasure do you hunt for?" Her tone dropped and Charlie noticed but wasn't exactly sure what Dorothy was up to. 

"Why are you here?" She decided to change the topic. 

"Would you like the long or the short version?" 

"What ever you feel like telling." 

"I tried to stop a guard from beating a boy to death. He stole a loaf of bread." Charlie was quite, her eyes stuck to Dorothy's face. 

"The long version it is then. Growing up I wasn't actually too far from a Duke; not royalty but we never wanted for anything. We had maids and servants and my parents treated them like trash; anyone poorer then us was trash. 

I hated it, and whenever I could, I tried to show kindness. My parents were horrified and when I came of age I left. There are so many people in need of help, there are elderly people with no one to care for them. There are injuried people who can't do for themselves anymore. Every day I go to the stocks and give the prisoners water. I teach the street children. I just try and do what I can for anyone who needs it." Charlie stared wide eyed at this amazing person. She was the embodiment of good. She was too kind for this world. 

"Then I suppose I'm the opposite of you, the bad guy; the dirty pirate." 

"Not all pirates are bad, you can't judge a person without knowing them. You, I'd like to get to know; you put a little shiver in my timbers." That Charlie definitely recognized as a full on flirt. 

"You're like me?" The red head didn't mean to say it, but it slipped out.

"I'm like you; how?" Charlie shifted her gaze left then right mumbling about how she hadn't met anything by it. Dorothy leaned in and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head so their eyes met. 

"Tell me, how we're alike." She breathed the words slowly. Charlie couldn't catch her breath. This had to be a dream. She tried to speak but nothing came out, then Dorothy was inching ever so slowly close to her. She left barley a centimeter between their lips. 

"Is this how we're alike?" Charlie couldn't take it anymore. She closed the gap and lightly pressed her lips to the soft, pink ones in front of her. She'd never kissed anyone before, and this wasn't going to be rushed. She threaded her fingers through Dorothy's silky hair and gave a gentle tug to pull them closer. The kiss was too short and as soon as they pulled apart Charlie wanted those lips back. 

"Hope you slept well, love." It was one of the men from Cain's ship; the cell keys in his hands. As he opened the door and Dorothy stood and put herself between Charlie and the man. 

"How cute, you made a friend." He shoved her to the ground and grabbed Charlie by the arm. 

"I'll be okay." Charlie lied.

 

~<3~

 

Sam lead the way still tearing a path as they walked, Castiel closely behind. Dean and Bobby slowly strolled behind them.

"You're sad." Castiel announced to Sam. He was trying very hard to make conversation, to learn how things worked down here.

"Castiel, that's not-" He sighed and started again.

"I'm worried about Gabriel."

"Gabriel is much safer then we are." 

"No Castle- I'm worried about what will happen if we don't come back." Sam sighed. He was trying to be patient, because the angel was new at this. Castiel looked at his feet for a moment.

"You and Gabriel have the strongest bond I've ever seen. When I still had most of my grace I saw it. I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you get back to him." Sam turned, surprised at his comforting words. 

 

"I may be old, but I ain't blind, Dean." Bobby watched as the Captain listened in on the conversation between the men in front of him.

"I never said you were." Dean looked over to him.

"Your paying awfully close attention to the angel; and don't think I don't see the way you've been looking at him today." 

"I'm not looking at him-" Bobby held his hand up. 

"Just because you've had your heart broken before doesn't mean that it'll happen every time." 

"I don't have feelings for-" Dean stooped and sighed seeing the look on his friends face. 

"He's an angel. I'm not even sure they can have feelings like us. I'm not going to put myself out there, just to be rejected." 

"Not everyone is Lilith, Dean." He shot the old man a look that could kill, but Bobby stood his ground. 

"All I'm trying to say is, anything's possible." Sam stopped and they looked over the hill down at the town below.

"Time to get serious, men."


	7. Grace

Dorothy sat with her back to the wall, eyes puffy and red. She held her head in her hands and tried to calm down her breathing. The red head had looked like death when she first saw her. Dorothy's instincts had kicked in, she had to help her. 

After Charlie had fallen asleep, Dorothy had carried her to the pile of hay and watched her sleep. She had no idea why she felt so attached to this woman; she was hot, but this was a different feeling. She wanted to pull her back into her lap and rock her as she slept. 

It was an instant attraction that Dorothy had never experienced before, and she loved the feeling. It was warm and sweet inside her chest, like drinking apple cider on a winter night. 

When the man came to take Charlie, she had become protective within seconds. The way he spoke to her shot fire through her veins. Dorothy knew she had a few more days in lock up, she couldn't help her. She could only pray that Charlie would be back that night.

 

~<3~

 

It was a little after dinner time when a guard lead a drunk older man into the small jail. He had an unkempt beard and dirty clothes. The guard tossed him in the cell next to her and slammed the door. She couldn't see the man but she heard him groan as he got up. 

"Welcome to paradise." Dorothy sighed. The guard left and shut the main wooden door 

"I'm right where I want to be, thanks for the warm welcome though." Bobby grunted.

"What ever you say." Dorothy dismissed him and turned back to her thoughts. 

 

~<3~

 

About an hour later Charlie was drug back into the jail. One hand in her hair and the other on her arm. She was kicking and screaming, but went dead silent when she saw Bobby in the next cell. 

She was tossed in with Dorothy who jumped up and pulled her close, squeezing her tightly. Charlie hugged back, grateful for the comfort she felt in the woman's arms. They stayed that way, holding each other for several minutes, before Charlie pulled away. She ran to the front right of the cell and stuck her hand around, hoping Bobby could see. 

"It's good to see you girl." The whisper came from directly across the corner. 

"Do you know him?" Dorothy questioned, making sure to keep her voice low. 

"He's the calvary." Charlie smiled back at her. 

"Here reach your hand over." Charlie did and Bobby placed a tiny bone shard in her hand; the equivalent of a lock pick. 

"Now or-" 

"You'll know when, trust me." Bobby laughed. Charlie felt a hand on her arm. Dorothy's eyes shown bright with sorrow. Charlie's breath caught in her chest. She didn't want to leave her behind. 

"Would you come with me?" Dorothy's grip tightened for a second before letting go. She took a few steps back and turned around. 

"This is all I've ever known; this town, these people." Charlie could hear a quiver in her tone. Dorothy wrapped her arms around herself for support. Charlie couldn't help herself; she walked over and wrapped her in a hug from behind, arms resting on Dorothy's collarbone.

"You don't have to come. I won't take you away from you home." She gave the gray eyed woman a peck on the cheek. Dorothy's eyes started to water, she spun around and pulled Charlie into a deep kiss. It scared the shit out of the red head, because she didn't know if it was an 'I'll go with you' kiss or a 'goodbye' kiss. 

 

There were several screams from outside that startled the women apart. 

"That's our que ladies." Bobby shouted as he started to pick his lock. Charlie followed suit. The wooden door was thrown up and a man ran to the very back of the room before locking himself in a cell. Dorothy screamed seeing Castiel outside, eyes glowing blue, wings puffed up and spread wide. The lock clicked and Charlie grabbed her hand. 

"He's on our side." 

"Move!" Bobby shouted as he ran by. 

Outside, Cas was doing his best to put on a show to scare the guards. Those who didn't run had to deal with Sam and Dean. There were only three who stayed. All three prisoners exited the building just in time to see Dean get run through the gut by a guard's cutlass. Castiel screamed and a wave of blue light hit all of the guards. 

Sam was in a state of shock; Castiel, his face pale and frozen couldn't bring himself to move either. Bobby ran forward and scooped the bleeding Captain into his arms. Charlie could hear a march of running feet in the distance; reinforcements. 

"Make headway!" Charlie's voice blasted with authority, snapping everyone back to reality. The group took off towards the edge of town and disappeared into the tree line. 

Once they were far enough away Dean raised his hand to stop the group. Bobby set him down and all eyes turned to him. 

"Sam, congratulations on your promotion." He chuckled before harshly coughing up blood. 

"You're not going to die Dean." Sam leaned over his brother, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Castiel nudged him aside. 

"Dean, I can fix this." Castiel's gravelly voice said.

"No Feathers, I'm not going to let you do that. You said yourself, you weren't sure if you had enough grace to even scare the guards." 

"Well I did, with some to spare." He moved his hand to Dean's head, but the stubborn man stopped him.

"What happens when you use all of your grace?" 

"It doesn't matter what happens to me; you'll live. Let me do this for you. When I fell, I thought my life was over, there was nothing to live for. Then I met you and your crew. I saw the bonds each of you had; how close you all are. The happiness that fills your life, it gave me hope. I won't let you loose that; I won't let them loose you. So please, give me one last purpose, let me heal you." 

"I'm sorry Feathers, I can't let you do that. I've had my turn in the sun, now it's yours. To let someone as beautiful and amazing as you die, to save the likes of me, would be a sin. The world needs more people like you, and less people like me." Tears started to form in Castiel's eyes as Dean spoke between bloody coughs.

"You saved my life, now I'm saving yours." He pushed his hand down touching Dean's forehead. There was a flash of light; when it faded the hole was gone from Dean's stomach, but Castiel lay facedown in the dirt. 

"Feathers!" Dean screamed as he pulled the angel up, his limp wings making it difficult to flip him around. Dean frantically searched for a pulse; it was weak, but still there. Sam helped Dean pick the angel up, but it took all three men to keep his wings from dragging. Charlie turned to Dorothy, noticing that they were still holding hands; she didn't let go.

"I didn't know if I wanted to go." Dorothy admitted. Charlie held her breath expecting a goodbye.

"Now, I know I'm coming with you. I could have run off, left you all behind and kept living my life here. But, I couldn't, I didn't want to. I've lived my life helping others, and I don't regret a second of it, but now, I think maybe it's my turn. I want to do what makes me happy, and right now, it's being with you." Dorothy gave her hand a squeeze. Charlie couldn't remember a time she was this happy, and she had no words to express the joy. Instead she simply pulled Dorothy and they ran after the men.

 

~<3~

 

It had been a week since they had left the island. Castiel was laid on Dean's bed, hands on his chest. He hadn't moved; his breath was slowly fading along with his pulse. Dean sat with him everyday, only leaving when he had to. Sam had come to get Dean on day three; he told him that he'd watch over the angel, but Dean needed sleep. 

On day five, Dean force fed Castiel broth. He ended up with half in his stomach, half on the bed. It was day seven now, and he was starting to give up hope. The angel was barely alive, he honestly shouldn't be. 

Dean stood up, this was it. It hurt so much more then he thought it would, because he loved him. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but if he was going to say goodbye, he needed to be honest. He loved this man- angel- person. That one sounded the best. He was- is, he's still here, still hardly here, but here; he is a person. 

Dean bent over him, it was time to leave; to let go, but before he could, he needed one thing. One last thing, to remember the angel by. He bent all the way down and tenderly placed a kiss on his lips. They were cold and chapped. He would keep this kiss, store away the memory. He turned to leave, but couldn't find the strength to move his legs. He was a grown man, the Captain of a ship- a bloody pirate! This shouldn't be so hard. It shouldn't hurt so much. 

Then Dean heard a tiny hum, almost a ringing. He turned but nothing had changed, Castiel still laying, unmoved. He shouldn't have looked back. The blank look on his pale face broke Dean's heart all over again. 

Then the hum grew louder, and louder. It filled the room, causing a sharp painful ring in the Captain's ears. Blue light began seeping through the wood of the ship, in wispy, flowing waves. They floated over Castiel gathering above his chest and creating an unconfined spear or energy. It sank into his chest and Castiel eyes opened, seeing the last of the light enter his body. 

"How- where?" He stuttered. Dean didn't care what he had to say, he was on top of him, pulling him into his arms as best he could. Castiel lifted his wings automatically, to better fit in the mans hold. 

"I don't understand Dean, how did you collect grace?" 

"I didn't, it just showed up." He pulled him closer. 

"Tell me exactly what happened; grace doesn't just 'show up'." 

"I, umm, I was saying goodbye. You were dying, and I-" Was he really about to admit this. 

"I kissed you." Castiel's eyes flew wide open. 

"You kissed me?" 

"I'm sorry, I thought you were dying and I didn't have time to tell you how I feel-" Castiel silenced him with a kiss. It was just a pack on the lips, but it shut Dean right up. 

"If a human loves an angel and the angel returns the love, then the love is sealed with a kiss, it creates a bond. I've only ever heard stories about it. I though it was just a tale to tell fledglings at night. The story goes that the bond strengthens both lovers, a gift from God, in congratulations of the new found love." There was silence as Dean replayed the words over and over. 

'The angel returns the love, the angel returns the love, the angel returns the love.'

"Yes Dean, I do love you." Castiel said wrapping them both tightly in his wings. 

"How could an angel, a perfect creature, love a man like me?" Dean loved being enveloped in Castiel's warm wings, but felt as if he didn't deserve it.

"How could such a brave, kind man love a fallen, disgraced angel, unworthy of his wings?" They stared into the others eyes, lost in blues and greens. Castiel ruffled his feathers with happiness, causing Dean to chuckle. Castiel leaned up to kiss the other man, a real and slow kiss, that got both of their hearts racing. 

"Where do we go from here?" Castiel asked as he pulled away to catch his breath.

"Anywhere you want, Feathers. I will take you anywhere you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading to the end. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
